Oriole
Oriole is the seventh episode of Season 5 of Homeland. It aired on November 15, 2015. Synopsis Carrie reconnects with old friends. Saul opens up to Allison. Episode guide As Carrie reviews the hundreds of documents, she finds one outlining an incident where an informant named "Touchstone" attempted to contact "Oriole", which was a code name of Carrie's. Carrie phones "Touchstone" a.k.a. Samir Khalil, an Iraqi national. Samir reports to her that he saw Ahmed Nazari, a corrupt Iraqi lawyer who was presumed dead, in Iraq five months prior. Carrie resolves to track down Nazari and find out what he knows. With the help of Numanthey discover that Nazari's supposed widow is living in Amsterdam. Bibi asks Quinn to guide his group to the Turkish border. Bibi stresses that he can pay handsomely, as his uncle is Abu Al-qaduli, a deputy emir. Quinn reaches out to Dar Adal and informs him of his opportunity to get close to Al-qaduli, a CIA kill target. Saulhaving been caught taking a copy of the leaked documents out of the station, is subjected to a battery of interrogations by Dar Adal. Allison offers to take Saul back to his hotel room to get him to confide. In the room, Saul admits to Allison that he delivered the documents to Carrie. Allison excuses herself and has a panic attack. She then reports back to Krupin that Carrie is confirmed to be alive and likely headed to Amsterdam. In Amsterdam, Carrie breaks into the house of Nazari, finding a safe she can't get into, and a laptop which she takes with her. Two men, sent by Krupin, enter the house and notice the broken window. Carrie watches as one of them takes something out of the safe; she then flees the house, managing to avoid their gunshots. Jonas visits Otto Düring's compound to look for Carrie. As they talk about her, Düring reveals that he doesn't plan on renewing Carrie's contract at the foundation, due to her being "unbalanced". Dar Adal orders that Saul be flown back to Langley. As Saul is monitored by guards in his room, he makes a phone call for his laundry, which turns out to be a coded distress call. As Saul is escorted out of the building, he is nabbed by a group of armed, masked men who drive away with him. They deliver Saul to Etai Luskin who greets Saul warmly and asks what they're doing next. Saul responds "I don't know. I've never defected before". Carrie calls Allison, saying that she'd like to ask some questions about the latter's tenure in Baghdad. They agree to meet. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn *Sebastian Koch as Otto Düring *Miranda Otto as Allison Carr *Alexander Fehling as Jonas Hollander *Sarah Sokolovic as Laura Sutton *F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson Guest Starring *Atheer Adel as Numan *Mark Ivanir as Ivan Krupin *René Ifrah as Bibi Hamed *Allan Corduner as Etai Luskin *Ori Yaniv as Esam *Makram J. Khoury as Samir Khalil *Morocco Omari as Conrad Fuller *Darwin Shaw as Ahmed Nazari Co-Starring Videos Homeland Next on Episode 7 Season 5 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes